2013
The year 2013 was a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events ** 1.1 January ** 1.2 February ** 1.3 March ** 1.4 April ** 1.5 May ** 1.6 June ** 1.7 July ** 1.8 August ** 1.9 September ** 1:10 October ** 1:11 November ** 1:12 December * 2 Music * 3 Movie * 4 Born * 5 Deceased * 6 Weather Extremes ** 6.1 Netherlands ** 6.2 Belgium * 7 Sport * 8 Television * 9 Literature * 10 See also Events January * 1 - Ireland takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Cyprus . * 1 - In case of accident in the Dutch city Raard hit during the New Year night 17 people injured, three seriously injured; a woman riding in the group who were watching a New Year's fire. One of the wounded died later from his injuries. * 1 - With a fireworks show in Abidjan , the main city of Ivory Coast , come to a massive throng at least 60 spectators were killed. * 1 - Argentina , Australia , Luxembourg , Rwanda and South Korea are two-year member of the United Nations Security Council . * 1 - Tallinn is the first capital city in the European Union, with free public transportation for its residents. * 2 - Astronomers from the European Southern Observatory take the first birth of a planet where, 450 light years from the Earth . * 2 - In an air raid by the Syrian army on the outskirts of the capital Damascus arrive at least 30 people dead. * 3 - The 113th US Congress is sworn in. John Boehner is re-elected as chairman of the House of Representatives . Nineteen percent of the elected members, 101 of the 535 seats , are women, which is the highest number ever. * 3 - A car bomb in the Iraqi Moessayeb, 60 km south of the capital Baghdad , killing at least 19 Shiite pilgrims . * 3 - For at least 300 people have died in the Syrian province of Idlib in the battle for the military airport Taftanas the day before began. * 4 - The Swiss Bank Wegelin & Co., the oldest bank in the country, declares to a court in New York guilty to tax evasion . The bank will receive acash penalty of 44 million euros and will cease to exist. * 5 - The presidents of Sudan and South Sudan , Omar al-Bashir and Salva Kiir Mayardit , come for negotiations for the first time since September in the Ethiopian capital Addis Ababa . * 5 - In a hostage in Aurora in the US state Colorado , four people, including the hostage killed. * 5 - Thousands of people are fleeing from forest fires on the Australian island of Tasmania . * 6 - Christmas, according to the Armenian Apostolic Church * 7 - Christmas according to the Eastern Orthodox Church * 9 - Execution of the Sri Lankan maid Rizana Nafeek . * 10 - At the New Year reception of the dome of independent financial advisors explain the 477 attendees for the first banker's oath place in the presence of Minister Dijsselbloem . * 13 - Sven Kramer is European skating champion of the men and Ireen Wüst is that of women. * 15 - Bob de Vries wins Noordlaren the first marathon on natural ice from 2013. For women, Mariska Huisman fastest. * 20 - Barack Obama begins his second term as President of the United States * 21 - The publicly inauguration of the 44th president of the United States * 22 - The elections to the Israeli parliament won by the right-wing list connection Likud - Yisrael Beiteinu . Second is newcomer and middle party Yesh Atid with 19 seats. * 27 - In Brazil arrive at a fire in a nightclub hundreds of people. * 28 - Beatrix , the reigning Queen of the Netherlands , announces that on April 30, 2013 she will resign and transfer the kingdom to her son Prince Willem-Alexander of Orange-Nassau . February * 4 - Start of the 2013 Alpine Ski World Championships in Schladming , Austria , they take t / m 17th February. * 5 - The St. Clement Church in the Dutch town of Nes on the island of Ameland , is destroyed by fire. * 10 - Chinese New Year . * 13 - Ash Wednesday . * 15 - The asteroid 2012 DA14 passes the earth at a distance of 27,600 kilometers. Never before an asteroid of this size was observed as he clipped past Earth closer than geostationary orbit . * 15 - In the Urals near the city Chelyabinsk is a meteoroid in the atmosphere. Many hundreds of people injured. * 18 - At Brussels Airport will find a diamond heist place. There is approximately $ 50 million stolen in rough diamonds. * 24 - The 85th Academy Awards will take place in Los Angeles . * 25 - The 18th president of South Korea is inaugurated. * 28 - Pope Benedict XVI resigns as pope. March * The Atacama Large Millimeter Array will be operational this month. * 8 - North Korea put an end to the truce with South Korea since 1953 gold. * 9 - Looting of the district Badami Bagh, Lahore . The Christian Quarter of the Pakistani city is partially destroyed after rumors of blasphemy.More than 175 houses, nearly 20 stores and two churches were set on fire. 1 2 * 10 - Opening World Figure Skating 2013 in London, Ontario , Canada * 13 - Biddag for Crop and Labour , Protestant , in Netherlands * 13 - The Argentine Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio , archbishop of Buenos Aires, during the conclave elected a new pope. He chooses the name Francis . * 16 - The Dutch poker player Ruben Visser wins in season 9 of the European Poker Tour tournament in London and won £ 595,000. * 18 - In Israel's Cabinet Netanyahu III started. * 19 - Pope Francis is installed. * 29 - Good Friday , changeable Christian holiday * 31 - Easter , 1st Easter, changeable Christian holiday April * 10 - Photographer Ilvy Njiokiktjien Becomes First Photographer Laureate . * 13 - Official reopening of the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam . * 14 - European Parliament elections in Croatia on July 1, 2013 accession to the European Union. * 15 - A bomb attack during the Boston Marathon will cost the lives of three people. * 21 - Presidential elections in Paraguay. * 24 - In Bangladesh collapsed an industrial complex in; more than a thousand people killed. * 25 - Partial lunar eclipse visible in Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia. 3 * 30 - Troon Exchange in The Netherlands . May * 2 - Publication of the first banknotes in the "Europa Series" with a value of five euros . * 4 - Train and toxic waste disaster in the Belgian Wetteren , there are dead and one hundred injured. * 5 - When a bomb attack on a church and a market place in the Nigerian Njilan, in the northeastern state of Adamawa, get 10 people dead. * 9 - AZ win for the fourth time in club history the KNVB Cup in the final PSV with a 2-1 defeat. * 10 - The construction of One World Trade Center on the edge of the former complex of the World Trade Center in New York , the top of the building completed. * 18 - Denmark wins Eurovision Song Contest 2013 with the song Only Teardrops of Emmelie Forest . * 21 - The Belgian football K. Beerschot AC is declared bankrupt by the Commercial Court. * 22 - In London, the 25-year-old soldier Lee Rigby in broad daylight beheaded by the Nigerian Mujahid. * 24 - The Football Association of Gibraltar by the UEFA as the 54th member recognized. Teams and clubs from Gibraltar can participate now in the UEFA competitions. * 25 - Bayern Munich win the Champions League by winning 2-1 at Borussia Dortmund. June * 8 - In Yemen, the Dutch journalist Judith Spiegel and her husband Boudewijn Berendsen abducted as hostage held. On December 10, they were released. * 15 - With the precipitation of a demonstration in the Gezipark in Istanbul, after several weeks of widespread protests are dozens wounded. * 17 - 18 - The G8 summit will take place in the United Kingdom . * June 29 - July 21 - The 100th edition of the Tour de France is held, it starts in Corsica . Round by Chris Froome won. July * 1 - Croatia joins the European Union * 1 - Lithuania takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Ireland * 3 - The army of Egypt put President Mohamed Morsi off and the Chairperson of the Constitutional Court as acting head of state. * 11 - In the Netherlands, led by SER an energy agreement in broad terms between politics, business and environmental organizations. * 12 - The Pakistani schoolgirl and Taliban victim Malala Yousafzai speaks on her sixteenth birthday of the United Nations General Assembly to.She calls for free compulsory education for every child and names of books and pens "our most powerful weapons' * 14 - The last public telegraph company , the Indian Bharat Sanchar Nigam Limited, the last telegram sending to Rahul Gandhi , leader of theCongress Party . * 16 - 19 - In Nijmegen begin the International Four Days Marches , 97th edition. * 21 - Troon Exchange in Belgium . * 23 - A 10-year-old Israeli girl in adventure park Walibi Holland seriously injured in an accident in a water attraction. Girl touches as a result of the accident, lost her foot. * 24 - In a serious railway accident in the Spanish city of Santiago de Compostela are dozens of deaths. * 25 - Both Netherlands and Belgium has officially been a heat wave . It is the first heatwave since July 2006 . August * 14 - The Egyptian government calls the emergency off once in Cairo and the rest of the country at least 638 dead and at least 3,000 wounded in the removal of sit-ins by supporters of former President Morsi and the subsequent clashes between demonstrators and the police. * 21 - In a suburb of Damascus , an attack with Sarin performed. There are approximately 1,400 killed and many were wounded. The attack takes place around the arrival of a delegation from the United Nations, who earlier claimed poison gas use will investigate. * 21 - The American whistleblower Bradley Manning was sentenced to 35 years in prison. September * 5 - 6 - G20 summit in St. Petersburg * 7 - The IOC is at a conference in Buenos Aires announced that the Olympic Games 2020 will be held in the Japanese capital Tokyo. * 8 - In Syria, the Christian village Ma'loula captured by rebels of the Free Syrian Army. Churches are looted and residents are forced to convert to Islam. * 21 - The attack on the Westgate shopping center began on this day when around four to six Islamist militias of the Somali Al-Shabaab shoppingWestgate in the Kenyan capital Nairobi in shooting marched. At least 67 visitors, employees and guards were killed and there were more than 175 wounded. About four days, a number of people were taken hostage. * 22 - In an attack on the Saints Church in Peshawar are 81 dead. * 25 - The 34th America's Cup in San Francisco Bay won in spectacular fashion by Team USA, which includes the Dutchman Simeon Tienpont .They had a 8-1 disadvantage into a 9-8 victory. October * 1 - The US Congress has reached agreement on the financing of the US government. This may include the wages of all nonessential persons employed by the government no longer paid a shutdown as a result. * 8 - The Belgian François Englert wins along with Briton Peter Higgs the Nobel Prize in Physics. * 10 - Ali Zeidan , the Prime Minister of Libya , is kidnapped and released the same day again. * 11 - The Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons , based in The Hague , won the Nobel Peace Prize . * 11 - With a win against Croatia beats the Red Devils managed to qualify for the World Cup in Brazil. It is the first time since the World Cup in 2002 that the Belgium national football team will be present at a large soccer tournament. * 12 - The Belgian pop group Clouseau comes with her comeback single plane immediately within 1 in the Flemish Ultratop 50 Plane For Clouseau is the fourth No. 1 hit, after Anne, where she and Sparks and fire.. * 13 - The prolonged rainfall should Amersfoort Zoo for the second time in its history the gates close. * 15 - The Book of Gijp Michel van Egmond on the life of René van der Gijp win the NS Public Prize for the Dutch Book . * 21 - The Syrian town sadad is captured by fighters of Al-Nusra Front. When the city was recaptured on 28 October the bodies of 45 murdered Christians were found by the Syrian army.Some churches were looted during this period. * 28 - A heavy storm rages over the Netherlands and Western Europe. On Vlieland is hurricane strength measured at Lauwersoog and the heaviest gust ; 152 kilometers per hour. Denmark was one death in the Netherlands, Britain and Germany are regrettable respectively three and five deaths. In Belgium and France makes the storm a lot of damage. November * 3 - Hybrid solar eclipse * 8 - In the Philippines passing typhoon Haiyan the center of the country. Eleven million people are affected and more than 6,000 people killed.Then the typhoon still attracts to Vietnam and China, where he wreaks less damage. * 12 - In Zwolle is a rare Northern Hawk spotted. The animal was last seen in the Netherlands in 2005. For the past 100 years, the Northern Hawk is observed only three times in the Netherlands. * 21 - Demonstrations on the Majdan Nezalezjnosti , also known as Independence Square in Kiev , the beginning of euromaidan . * 30 - The Verenigingsraad of the AVRO and the Members' Council of the TROS approve the merger proposal of the two public broadcastersproperly. From 1 January 2014 will both go further under the new name AVRO TROS . * 30 - Malta won with the song 'The Start of Gaia Cauchi the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Kiev . December * 2 - The Ebola outbreak in West Africa begins with a 2 year old toddler from Guinea who becomes ill on this day. * 2- 7 - The Dutch bishops of the Roman Catholic Church bring an ad liminabezoek to Pope Francis . * 3 - On the A19 Ypres - Kortrijk done at a distance of 10 km to 3 heavy collisions due to sudden fogs emerging. There are 132 vehicles concerned, there are two deaths. * 7 - The Belgian Veerle Baetens wins in Berlin, the European Film Award for Best Actress. The short film Death of a shadow then goes again with the prize for best short film to get. * 8 - The Belgian Pieter-Jan Hannes takes the European title field walk in the promises. To the Dutch naturalized Sifan Hassan is European Champion under 23 years. * 12 - The Catalan Parliament approved the controversial agreement on the referendum in Catalonia well. * 13 - In North Korea Jang Sung-taek , uncle of the young party leader Kim Jong-un , as a "traitor" executed. * 15 - In South Sudan tribal war breaks out between the Dinka and the Muer . * 19 - Russian President Vladimir Putin announced a pardon for the two imprisoned members of Pussy Riot and thirty crew of the Arctic Sunrise . * 20 - The Russian energy Gazprom begins with the pumping of oil in the Pechora Sea . * 23 - President José Mujica of Uruguay signed the law authorizing the cultivation, trafficking and use of cannabis legalize within strict conditions. * 29 - The German racing driver Michael Schumacher was involved in a serious skiing accident and hitting fatally wounded. He was discharged with a fracture of the skull to the hospital inGrenoble . Music * July 17 : First performance of Totentanz by Thomas Adès * July 24 : first performance of Symphony No. 4. by Johan de Meij Best Singles of 2013: # Sinnerman Nina Simone # Sing About Me (Part 1) Kendrick Lamar # Daft Punk & Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky # P! Nk & Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason # Pharrell Williams - Happy # Stromae - Papaoutai # Armin van Buuren & Trevor Guthrie - This is what it feels like # Mr. Probz - Waves # will.i.am & Britney Spears - Scream & Shout # Maaike Ouboter - I miss you Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Marco Borsato - Thousand mirrors # Sandra van Nieuwland - And more # Caro Emerald - The Shocking Miss Emerald # Anouk - Sad singalong songs # Children for Children - Ready to start - 34 # Armin van Buuren - Intense # Racoon - The singles collection # One Direction - Midnight memories # P! Nk - The truth about love # Guus Meeuwis - It could be so beautiful her Movie * Borgman wins the Golden Calf at the Dutch Film Festival, is shortlisted for Cannes, the Dutch entry for the Oscar . Also voted best Dutch film by the Dutch film press * The Flemish The Broken Circle Breakdown won several awards in 2013 including Best Actress ( Veerle Baetens ) at the European Film Awards and the film was put on the nominations list of the Oscars. * The movie Omar of the Dutch / Palestinian Hany Abu-Assad was nominated for the Oscar on behalf of the Palestinian Authority, it is his second Oscar nomination. * The Selfish Giant by Clio Barnard won the Grand Prix for Best Film at the Film Festival Ghent * La vie d'Adèle won the Golden Palm in Cannes * Argo won both the Oscar and the Golden Globe and the BAFTA for best film * The great beauty is the winner of the European Film Awards and voted best film in 2013 by the Dutch Film Press * Argentina Anima Buenos Aires from María Verónica Ramírez is the winner of Best Feature Film at the Holland Animation Film Festival * Sacro GRA by Gianfranco Rosi will receive the Golden Lion at the Venice Film Festival * Stop the Pounding Heart Roberto Minervini win the Golden Pigeon during the DOK Leipzig , Golden Dove for animation goes to Špela Čadež for her film Boles * Head Over Heels Timothy Reckart & Fodhla Cronin O'Reilly wins European Film Prize for Short Animation, the Cartoon d'Or * The Romanian Child's Pose (also known as Child's Pose) won the Golden Bear in Berlin * Tito on Ice Max Andersson and Helena Ahonen is the winner at the Ottawa International Animation Festival , the Dutch Thee Wreckers: Lonely Bones of Rosto won in the category Best Short. * Fruitvale Station Ryan Coogler win the Grand Jury Prize and the Audience Award at the Sundance Film Festival , Blood Brother Steve Hoover won the Grand Jury Prize for best documentary * Uma Historia de Amor e Fúria (Rio 2096: A Story of Love and Fury) wins at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival * Song from the Forest of Michael Obert won the VPRO IDFA Award at the IDFA * Iron Man 3 is commercially the most successful film of 2013 with an output of about 875 million euros * Fall in love with Ibiza is the most visited Dutch film in the Netherlands, was also successful documentary The New Jungle and boekverfilming Regret! * The LAFF announced that 2013 was its last edition Born * July 22 - George of Cambridge , first son of Prince William and Catherine Middleton , third in line to the throne. Deceased Weather Extremes Netherlands * January 30th: Highest maximum temperature on this day since introduction weather statistics: 13 degrees. * March 5: Highest maximum temperature on this day since introduction weather statistics: 15.9 degrees. * March 13: Lowest minimum temperature -13.3 degrees. Lowest temperature second decade of March (day 11/20 m). * March 23 to 24: coldest weekend since March 1964. In Groningen freezing seawater by cold winds from the polar regions. * April 1: In Drenthe can skate. It's never happened in history that could be skated so late. * Spring: spring coldest in over forty years. Average temperature is 7.4 degrees (normal: 9.5 degrees). 4 * May 23: Highest maximum temperature on this day since introduction weather statistics: 10.4 degrees. 5 * July 21 to 27: 39th nationwide heat wave. 6 * August 2: Highest maximum temperature on this day since introduction weather statistics: 34.0 degrees. 7 * October 11: lowest maximum temperature on this day since introduction weather statistics: 8.6 degrees. 8 * October 28: Gusts of 152 km / h and wind speed measured 12 in the Netherlands during heavy storms. 9 * December 5: Heavy Storm Nicholas attracts over Netherlands. Gusts up to 130 km per hour. Belgium * February 4: katabatic winds in West Flanders at speeds up to 190 km / h cause serious damage. * March 5: Highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 17.5 degrees. * August 2: Highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 34.5 degrees. * October 22: Highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 24.0 degrees. Sport *2013 Mediterranean Games *European Youth Olympic Festival Summer 2013 *Games of the Small States of Europe 2013 *World Games 2013 *Winter X Games XVII *Winter Universiade 2013 Television *Orange Is the New Black *Hannibal *Vikings Literature *The goldfinch by Donna Tartt *Inferno by Dan Brown *The Cuckoo's Calling by J. K. Rowling See also *List of countries *Atlantic hurricane season *Hurricane season in the Pacific *Typhoon Season Pacific *Music *Sport *Sports Calendar Category:2013